


Brothers and Sisters

by glowydean



Series: Hello, Stranger [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel baking, Castiel in the kitchen, Dean's bedroom, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/glowydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie asks Dean to walk her down the aisle, he almost bursts into tears.  Light fluffyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Sisters

When Charlie asks Dean to walk her down the aisle, he almost bursts into tears.  

She sits on the edge of his memory-foam mattress, drumming her fingers anxiously against her thigh.  There is an earnest expression on her face and she smiles up at him.  ”So?” she asks. 

Dean lets out a breath of air that he has been holding in and he laughs.  ”You know you don’t even have to ask, Charlie,” he says quietly.  

She leaps off the bed and practically jumps into his arms.  ”I love you Dean!” she exclaims.  

Dean wraps her in his arms and hugs her tightly.  ”I love you too,” he says softly into her hair.  

She pulls back and looks up into his eyes which are shining with tears.  Within moments, she too begins to cry.  She punches him lightly in the chest and frowns.  ”I promised myself I wouldn’t cry,” she moans.  

Dean rolls his eyes and quickly wipes away a tear that has rolled out onto his cheek.  

“ _Dean_! I think the pie has exploded within the oven!” Castiel shouts from the kitchen.  

Dean and Charlie look at each other and then burst out laughing.  

“He is  _not_  baking my wedding cake, FYI,” Charlie says as they walk out of the room.  

Dean swings his arm around Charlie’s shoulder and laughs.  ”Leave my angel alone,” he quips.  

Charlie stops and looks up at Dean again.  ”I’m really happy for you, Dean.  For you and Cas.  I’m glad you guys finally…sorted things out,” she says. 

Dean smiles down at her.  ”Yeah, Charlie, me too.  Now, let’s go see what he did in there,” Dean says.

“ _DEAN!”_ Castiel shouts from the kitchen.

Charlie and Dean laugh.  

“I’m on my way, babe!” Dean shouts.

They laugh all the way to the kitchen, holding hands, Dean with the little sister he never wanted, and Charlie with the older brother she always needed.  


End file.
